


"Wanna See A Neat Trick?"

by Psyga315



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Microwaving VR Goggles, POV Second Person, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you tell me "[VR Goggles] work just like microwaves" and you expect me to take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wanna See A Neat Trick?"

“Hey, wanna see a neat trick?” You said to your guest as you booted up Dark Souls. As you got the game going, you took a bag of popcorn and placed it near the viewpoint of an Oculus Rift. You began to play the game, then intentionally got yourself killed. As you did, the Oculus Rift began to heat up with the microwaves inside it began to pop the popcorn.

When it was done, you took the popcorn bag and proceeded to Netflix and chill with your guest.

This is what happens when you expect me to take SAO seriously.


End file.
